


Жалеешь, что остался?

by CommanderShally



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, post-episode s5e01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — Жалеешь, что остался?Джим спрашивает это у Брюса кажется на третий день и пожары на разрушенных мостах все еще полыхают.





	Жалеешь, что остался?

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Писалось специально для Флотика и Джо:З

— Жалеешь, что остался?  
  
Джим спрашивает это у Брюса кажется на третий день и пожары на разрушенных мостах все еще полыхают. Они стоят возле кабинета Джима в участке и Брюс такой серьезный и полный решительности молча мотает головой. Ну конечно же, этот мальчишка возомнил себя спасителем города и иногда Джиму кажется, что все это не просто так.  
  
Потом он считает патроны, рисует на карте зоны влияния и думает как сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить то, что осталось от города. А невозможное происходит вечером, когда со старого прожектора приходится смахивать пыль и налетевший мусор, поворачивать к небу и пусть он горит, показывая этому миру что у Готэма есть еще шанс.  
  
Брюс же неслышной тенью оказывается рядом, просто стоит поджав губы. Он дышит паром и явно одет не по погоде, Джим бы рад отправить его внутрь участка но скорее всего Брюс не станет его слушать — даже Альфред уже не может повлиять на поступки мастера Уэйна.

***

— Жалеешь, что остался?  
  
Джим произносит слова на выдохе, потому что до сих пор не верит в то что происходит. Брюс целует его неловко, губы у него ледяные и Джим снова думает о том, что нужно что-то с этим делать, но единственный вариант в его голове звучит совсем неприлично.  
  
Брюсу не нужно отвечать — румянец на его щеках говорит лучше любых слов. Он прячет взгляд и смотрит куда-то вдаль — там за темнотой и хаосом стоит больница. Джим чувствует себя так словно отнимает у Брюса юность — вот же иди к своей подруге, подержи ее за руку и зачем тебе я, вдвое старше и с багажом проблем…  
  
Но Брюс не уходит. По крайней мере не сразу. Он снимает перчатку и тонкими холодными пальцами берет Джима за руку. Кажется на мгновение мир становится ярче.

***

— Жалеешь, что остался?  
  
И теперь этот вопрос не относится к мостам и хаосу Готэма, дележке территорий и выяснению того, кому же принадлежит этот город. Джим не верит своим глазам, удивляется раннему утру, что внезапно оказывается за окном и застыло на сломанных часах и не может понять как он до такого докатился.  
  
— Хватит спрашивать, — Брюс выпутывается из-под простыни, голый, долговязый и вечно напряженный как пружина. Джим ловит себя на мысли что только сегодня ночью ему удалось сделать Брюса чуточку мягче. И от этой мысли становится сладко и тепло, как от виски из фляжки Харви — Джим трет лицо руками, старается не смотреть как Брюс одевается, но не может оторвать взгляд.  
  
— Никак не могу привыкнуть… — Джим не договаривает. Стоит озвучить, дать описание этой странной связи и дороги назад не будет. Джим не готов сделать такой шаг — бесстрашный капитан Гордон боится собственных чувств. Умора.  
  
— Нет, нет и нет, — отвечает Брюс и черты его лица — слегка потерявшие подростковую угловатость смягчаются окончательно. Он улыбается, правда только губами. В его темных глазах все еще отражается тревога за город, Селину, Альфреда и даже самого Джима. Непомерная ноша для едва познавшего жизнь.  
  
Брюс уходит, нарочно забывая на тумбочке перчатки — специально, чтобы был повод вернуться. Чтобы Джим не смог придумать миллион отговорок вроде: «поступить правильно» или «Альфред мне голову оторвет если узнает». И Джим даже не представляет в какой части зеленой зоны искать Брюса, стоит ли караулить возле больницы или же нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы пытаться взять эту ситуацию под контроль.  
  
Это не погрязший в хаосе Готэм — с этим Джим как-нибудь справится. Что делать с Брюсом, ну кроме очевидных и весьма приятных вещей Джим даже не представляет.  
  
И потому продолжит спрашивать не жалеет ли тот, что остался, надеясь, что Брюс никогда не ответит «Да». 


End file.
